That's Right
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: Meowth don't belong in Unova. So then, why did she come across a battered, half-dead one in the middle of a rain storm? A story told in bits and pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. I am, however, responsible for the heartbreak.

Note: This fic will hint at the horrors of animal abuse, but because I don't detail any actual abuse it will be rated Teen. Hopefully I got the rating right.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 1**

The first time she hears it, she has to stop and listen through the rain that pounds a steady symphony through the hood of her raincoat. She thinks that maybe her ears are playing tricks on her, or that a Ghost pokemon is at least, and brushes it off. It's cold and the storm is terrible and she wants nothing more than to get to the pokemon center to dry off and warm up.

When she hears it a second time, louder than the first, she's closer to the edge of the forest. Now she knows her ears aren't playing tricks on her because it comes a third followed shortly by a fourth.

_'What could possibly be out here in this rain?'_ she wonders and immediately begins searching for the source.

As she digs through the underbrush on her hands and knees, she realizes that it's getting closer, but also weaker; whatever is out here has been for a while and is slowly losing strength. It's deffinitely a pokemon, she decides, and a hurt one too!

Her hood has fallen from her head and her long brown hair is plastered to her neck and face by the time she finds it: a shivering, injured little ball of wet fur with large eyes.

She stares at it in awe. _'It's a cat!'_ her mind coos as she slips her pokedex from her pocket. It reads error and she becomes all the more entranced by it. _'I've never seen a cat-type pokemon like this in Unova!'_

It takes her a moment to realize that the pokemon is dangerously malnourished and staring pitifully at her. "Hey there little kitty, it's okay now," she smiles, reaching for it.

With a hiss, it summons what may be the last of it's strength and takes a clumsy swing at her. She rears back in time to save her face, but her hand suffers the brunt of the damage and blood mixes with the rivulets of rainwater running down her wrist. The pokemon watches placidly as she brings the injured limb to her chest with a soft whine.

It takes a few moments of nursing the wound before she works up the courage to reach for it again. The pokemon swipes weakly at her and misses, giving her the chance she needs to scoop it into her arms; it bites, she winces, but stands with a reassuring smile and starts back toward the path into town.

She has several more bite wounds before she scurries into the Pokemon Center, the tiny creature having caught a second wind and thrashing to try and claw at her face. It yowls pitifully in protest, catching the nurse's attention before they can approach the counter; she's understandably appalled by the state it's in and she rushes to explain that she found it like that.

The woman nods and rushes the weak pokemon off to the ICU, cooing softly to soothe it while restraining it at the same time; the last thing she sees before the doors swing closed is it's wide, blue eyes staring accusingly at her.

**End**

This year's December project goes to Pokemon, and especially my favorite pokemon Meowth. I got Black when it first came out and I was mildly disappointed you couldn't immediately catch Kanto Pokemon (some of the new ones are, well, funny looking and uncute). So one night, while playing the game it came to me: Why can't White find one a-la Charmander? So I whipped this up and voila! Unfortunately, this fic will deal with some very real issues and I'll be including a few of my own personal experiences with adopting abandoned animals. So keep your hankies redy people!

Also keep an eyes out for some familar faces!

**Reviews save lives. And help give pokemon loving homes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who unknowingly sets the fair maiden's heart aflutter.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 2**

"White."

She looks up at the sound of her name, smiling weakly at the dark-haired boy as he strides up to meet her. "Cheren," she says by way of greeting.

His expression doesn't change, but she can tell he's happy to see her from the way the ice in his eyes thaws. Cheren had always been too serious for his own good, but it was nice to know that he cared for her enough to let down his guard just a little.

The corner of his mouth quirks into a faint smile. "I heard you made a scene in here earlier. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nods, "I found an injured pokemon on my way into town and rushed here. I think the nurse almost had a heartattack."

Cheren hums and takes her injured hand, inspecting the gashes and bite wounds peppering her skin. She flushes slightly at the contact. "I think anyone would if you came in covered in this much blood. Why haven't you taken care of these?"

She flushes for an entirely different reason this time and smiles weakly. "I forgot."

This time the smile he gives her is affectionate and lopsided and she feels her smile widen as he takes a seat beside her to tend to her arm. "Of course you did."

**End**

Second chapter sees the addition of Cheren while the injured pokemon is being taken care of. Personally I rather like Checkmateshipping; something about Cheren amuses me and if I didn't have a specific direction for this fic, I'd totes mess with him. Anyway, more to come!

**Reviews save lives. And make terrific tea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who's been witness to these events for a long time.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 3**

The nurse tells her that it's a pokemon from the Kanto region called Meowth and that it's trainer must have abandoned it. When she asks how she knows this, the nurse's expression darkens and explains that pokemon aren't that afraid of humans without a reason-and that its unheard of to find Meowth in Unova. When asked if she can see it, the nurse hesitates before letting White behind the counter and leading her to an incubator.

She's horrified by the tubes used to keep the poor thing alive.

"It's malnourished," she explains, indicating the sharp ribs poking through now clean cream-colored fur. "And badly beaten. A few bones were cracked, but there's no permanent damage."

White swallows as she watches the weak rise and fall of the pokemon's chest. "So...why the tubes?"

The nurse is grim. "It refuses to eat. I had to sedate it so I could feed a tube through it's mouth." She lays a shaking hand on the glass as if to run her fingers through matted fur. "But if it keeps refusing to eat, I can't guaruntee it'll survive."

She chokes on a sob she didn't realize was building in her throat and the nurse looks up sharply, eyes wide. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she wipes at them violently as if to hide the evidence. "That's...that's so horrible!" she chokes out.

It's with eyes full of pained understanding that the nurse pulls her into a hug meant to soothe. Instead it only makes her cry harder when she realizes that this tiny Meowth isn't the first pokemon she's seen like this...and it probably won't be the last.

**End**

Was gonna post this a little earlier this week, but work got in the way. I know this is a hard subject to write about, it personally gets to me since all my animals are rescue, but I felt that I had to write this fic. See you all next chapter hopefully?

**Reviews save lives. And pokemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who perks catlike curiousity.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 4**

She stays in the town longer than originally planned so she can visit the Meowth every day. By this time Bianca has caught up and passed through, having her own moment of despair over the assumed fate of the pokemon kept in an incubator at the Center. She asks White what she will do if it doesn't make it and White replies she doesn't know, but she does say that she will visit it until it either passes or gets better.

Bianca smiles sadly and says that's just like her to do that and hugs her tight before departing.

The days that follow are somber and quiet and the nurse has seen her enough just to nod her through. She spends her days chattering at the comatose pokemon without response, telling it all about what she's seen and done since leaving home and the people and pokemon she's met. There are stories about the gym leaders she's fought so far, about the pokemon she's caught and let go who are her very best friends; she tells it about Professor Juniper and the quest she's been charged with and Bianca, the professor's self-proclaimed bodyguard. She hedges on Cheren and how she feels about him because she isn't so sure herself and plows right into how cool her mother is.

It's with great hesitation that she tells the pokemon about N and Team Plasma, but when that's the one thing that seems to get it's attention she keeps going. By the end of the story, it's eyes are open and it's staring dubiously at her.

**End**

So obviously I didn't finish this in December...but at least I'm continuing it! Rest assured that this is finished and that I just need to edit it for posting. Soooooo...until next time~!

**Reviews save lives. They also kick the author in the ass to get her moving.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who is slowly warming up.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 5**

The nurse says it's a miracle that the pokemon is awake and applauds her for getting it to wake up. It still skirts around the two of them when they walk into the room, but it tolerates their presence and, best of all, picks at the bowls of food they bring. They know it's a minor improvement, but compared to the weeks prior it's as if it stood on two feet and started talking.

White is the one who's most pleased by the improvement; by now the bandages on her arm have come off, revealing rows of puckered scabs and healing bite marks from tiny fangs. The Meowth eyes them whenever she walks into the room as if wondering why she's still around if it hurt her so badly. They both know the wounds will scar, that much was obvious from the depth of most of them, but she wears them proudly like the badges from the gym leaders she's defeated. Maybe it thinks her a fool to be proud of something like that, or maybe it's just befuddled by her in general, but it inches closer to her bit by bit as the days pass as if to test boundries.

When the day comes that it's close enough for her to pet it, the smile on White's face is so bright that the Meowth is certain it will be blinded.

**End**

Look, another chapter! I have the distinct feeling this is my only active fic at current...which is sad, cause there's so much I want to write! But work kills my muse and I'm usually too tired to drag my laptop up and write, so this will likely be the last fic I update for a while. Hopefully I'll find the time to do something fun soon.

**Reviews save lives. And provide sustainence for the starving brains of authors.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who knows how to make a cat feel welcome.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 6**

White makes the decision to take the Meowth with her, which the nurse agrees to and discharges the pokemon to her. It's unsure of what to do at this point but goes with her without complaint, refusing to stay in a pokeball once one is assigned and trots along beside her.

It becomes acquainted with her other pokemon and cowers from them at first; they are all fully evolved and powerful creatures who tower above it and it's still just a tiny little kitten in comparison. Her Victini, the only one in the party smaller than two feet, breaks the tension by tackling it into a hug and cooing a welcome and the others join in by nuzzling the still nervous Meowth and cooing their own welcomes in soothing tones.

She watches them from her spot against a tree, smile soft as the Meowth slowly comes out of it's shell and gets comfortable with them. In her lap is a book on Kanto pokemon she bought before leaving the last town.

**End**

I am both surprised and pleased by the positive feedback I'm recieving for this fic! Pleased for obvious reasons, but surprised because this is such a touchy subject and I was sure people would be up in arms or something! For those who were compelled to leave reviews, thank you so much. The depths of my gratitude know no bounds and this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Hopefully I will here again from you all in the furture.

**Reviews save lives. And let the author know she has done well.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who belongs.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 7**

"I think it's time I gave you a name," she tells it during a break from hiking through the woods. It eyes her dubiously, not quite sure what she's getting at, but she plows on as if not noticing it. "The others all have names and since you're an official part of the family now, you should have one too. How does that sound?"

It meows at her uncertainly in response.

White beams at it. "Great! So I was thinking of something you could grow into!" She taps the book resting beside her, closed for the moment. "And since you're still cute as a button now, I was thinking about Elly-short for Elenore!"

'Elly' blinks slowly before nodding, using everything it has to keep from running to her and rubbing against her scarred arm in thanks.

**End**

And still the kind words continue to pour in! Thank you guys so much for your thoughts, it's been a real treat reading what you all think of the fic! Hopefully I can get off my lazy butt in a timely manner to update this and finish it for you all~

**Reviews save lives. And keep the wandering author on track.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who doesn't understand.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 8**

Elly has begun her training when she finally meets N and Team Plasma for the first time. She watches as White angrily exchanges words with him, which he ignores in favor of staring placidly down at her; she hides behind her trainer's leg.

"That one's new," he says, which completely derails the tirade White is in the middle of and sends a shiver down Elly's feline spine. She remembers that look; she saw it a hundred times on the faces of the trainers who she was forced to fight for before. "What's a Meowth doing in Unova?"

White scoops her into her arms faster than Elly can blink, huddling over her protectively. "Stay away from her," she hisses venomously.

N notices the scars on her arm for the first time since running into her and cocks his head curiously. "Why White! Did you capture that poor thing against it's will like all the other trainers in this world? I'm disappointed..."

She's surprised when her trainer doesn't try to defend herself against the accusation. The scars look bad, yes, but she only got them because Elly was afraid and angry that night that seems so long ago now. White didn't get them because she took me against my will, she wants to say, but because she was trying to help me!

And with that thought a surge of gratitude and love flows through her, giving her the courage she needs to leap from White's arms and advance on the young man with a threatening hiss. N watches her with a carefully blank expression; he listens as she hisses all kinds of things at him, things that White can't understand, from expletives she learned from listening to the girl get irritated over stubbing her toe to how he was no better than the Team Rocket grunt that had abandoned her.

_She saved me when I had been abandoned for being weak. And now she loves me because I am me._

He smiles at that, but it's patronizing and patient-like a parent listening to a child try and articulate a lie they thought to be true. "That little pokemon seems to care about you a great deal," he says. "Be sure to take care of it, because once I free all pokemon you'll never see it again."

Both Elly and White hiss this time as he and his grunts disappear through the trees.

**End**

This one got away from me a bit and many of the sentences don't make sense. Anyway, thought I would post real fast before I head home for a few days and forget for another three weeks. Hopefully this one is up to par with the last several~

Also, before I cut off, I'm getting just a tad tired of people demanding longer chapters. The chapters for this fic, like another I had written previously, are supposed to be this short. I'm telling the story through small moments, with White and Meowth taking baby steps towards friendship, and that is what I will continue to do. Keep in mind this fic is already a completed work and all I'm doing is posting it now. Thank you.

**Reviews save lives. And lull the author to sleep at night.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the unexpected guest.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 9**

White learns of Elly's origins not long after that when a trainer from Johto passes through the town they're staying in and does a double take.

"Where did you get that Meowth?" he asks, brushing red hair behind his ear as he crouches in front of it.

She blinks at him, completely beweildered. "I found her in the woods. Why?"

Piercing silver eyes assess the pokemon from head to toe as if looking for some kind of telling sign and suddenly Elly is aware of who he is before he can introduce himself. "My name is Silver," he says, "And I have a story to tell you."

**End**

The plot thickens! Lol, I can just imagine some of you readers pulling your hair out at this point and/or ragequitting. Anyway, Silver is the first of several guest trainers who will appear as the story goes on and they will help to further the plot! Have fun guessing who's next~

**Reviews save lives. And prevent an author from spiraling off into Paradox Space.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the prettiest Meowth ever seen.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 10**

Her origins do nothing to dampen their relationship Elly is surprised to learn, but White is more determined than ever to prove that she's got the stuff of a champion pokemon inside her. She starts by brushing her fur every day as opposed to once every few like before; she takes her to bathe with her (much to the feline's chagrin) and uses a shampoo that makes her fur soft and glossy. Treats she can't afford and instead learns to make come next to help keep her healthy. Regular check-ups at pokemon centers whenever they come into a town help confirm that she's the healthiest and prettiest Meowth the nurses have seens in a long while and White beams proudly.

The training is the same as before, despite the effort she puts into making her show worthy. She neither adds or takes away from the regimen because she knows that it was the harsh treatment before that eventually broke her and that treating her like a special case would make her other pokemon jealous and give her an ego. Despite the pampering, Elly is glad she understands this and accepts the doting without complaint.

It's annoying, but she feels loved.

**End**

I can already sense a few of you screaming over how I jypped you guys on what is potentially a very heartwrenching story, but in all fairness the story needs to keep moving and lingering on a single moment kinda hinders that. But worry not! I've been toying with the idea of expanding on some of the chapters, both current and future, and I would like to get into more detail with a few of them. Unless of course someone beats me to it. Dx If any of you lovely readers feels so inclined, I would love to see what you do.

Just saying.

**Reviews save lives. And bully the author into updating more often.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the determined one.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 11**

When she evolves, it comes suddenly during a battle with Cheren. She's met the young man many times at this point and, despite her initial dislike of the stoic boy, has come to accept him as a suiter for her trainer's heart.

Elly is bracing herself for the final attack that will knock her from the fight when White cries her name and something inside her breaks. Up to this point Cheren's pokemon have wiped the floor with her in every battle they've had and she's sick of it; she wants to show White that all her training up till now hasn't been for naught, that she's strong now and she's grateful for the love and friendship she's been given. So she gets back to her paws, let's out a battle cry, and glows brighter than any pokemon either of the two trainers have seen before.

**End**

I am so sorry. I have no words to explain my absence. None.

**Reviews save lives. They also hide the author's shame.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the who who was waiting.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 12**

White is in Kanto to see a Prof. Oak and take on a new challenge. It's been a little over two years since she discovered a sad little Meowth, now a sleek and powerful Persian, on the side of the road and took it in; she's champion of the Unova Region and Team Plasma has gone the way of many of it's predecessors and disbanded. N is still missing and on the run, but she can rest easy knowing that he will let pokemon and trainers coexist peacefully from now on. Cheren is also her boyfriend.

She stalks through the doors of the lab with the swagger of a champion, Elly slinking behind her silently. It's been a long time since she's been in Kanto and she is pleased to know that everything still smells the same, even though it doesn't look it.

One of the aides stops them before they reach the back office. "I'm here to meet with Prof. Oak," she informs her without preamble.

The name must be magic because a man with wild brown hair pokes his head out of the back office, grinning at the sight of her. "It's alright Crystal, let her through. She's come a long way to complete her pokedex."

**End**

Right, quick PSA before I cut out for a spell, I recently acquired a tumblr if anyone was wondering what I've been up to. Feel free to hit me up at .com for a chat of if you have any questions about any of my fics~ I love talking to people, and it'll be nice to chat while I get my shit together to finish It Comes In Waves and work on other fics. So...see you guys soon?

**Reviews save lives. And assist the overworked author in sorting herself out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who stated it all.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 13**

Green, as he tells her to call him, is pleased to see how dedicated she is to compiling information in her pokedex for Prof. Juniper and immediately updates it for her.

"It's been a while since I've seen someone as dedicated to a goal as you. I think Red was the first of us to be like that."

Her eyes glitter at the legendary trainer's name but he doesn't notice. "The same Red who defeated Team Rocket the first time?" she asks. Elly's ears flick toward her trainer as the only indication she's listening intently.

The man waves it off. "Yeah. If you feel like challenging him, he's over at the Viridian Gym. He took over for me years ago when I took up Gramps' research."

**End**

Wow it's been a while and I am incredibly sorry about that! I'll try and wrap this up in a timely manner because I feel awful about letting it languish like this.

**Reviews save lives. And keep the author on track.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 14**

She looses to him of course, but she thought she might anyway when she started with the most powerful gym leader in Kanto. They have coffee afterward and White finally tells him her real reason for coming to Kanto and challenging him. Red's eyes slide to the snoozing Persian at their feet, one of three pokemon she decided to keep with her when she made the journey there, contemplating her silently.

"...I don't know if there are any still left," he says quietly, "But your best bet would be Celadon."

White thanks him quietly and they finish their coffee with amicable small talk to cover the cloud that has descended over them.

**End**

Hey, look! Still not dead!

**Reviews save lives. A keep the author from joing the legion of the undead.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially those in hiding.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 15**

It's a longshot searching for a hideout that probably doesn't exist anymore, but there are no words to describe how pleased White is when her fingers catch on a switch behind the Celadon Game Corner and a door in the ground slides open with a WHOOSH! She and Elly make their way down the steps leading down into the dark hideout, careful not to make a sound lest they alert their prey. In the end it doesn't matter how careful they are, because she trips a still working alarm given off by a Persian statue and they're on them within minutes.

**End**

Getting close to the end, can you believe it? Fucking miracles right there.

**Reviews save lives. They also motivate the author to hurry her ass up.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one in hot pursuit.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 16**

"Pokemon Rescue Agency!" she shouts through the smoke a Weezing spat at them, covering her mouth and flashing her badge. "Cease and desist immediately!"

There are several curses as the grunts scramble over each other to escape, but her Serperior Ayame is guarding the only exit and they instead run deeper into the dilapidated hideout. Unable to see or breathe through the smoke, White sends Elly after them instead. She deserved to take them down more than anyone anyway.

**End**

Coming in for the home stretch.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 17**

_Found you~_ Elly purrs when at last there is only one grunt, the one she had been hoping would be here all along, and she advances on him.

The grunt trembles as his mangy Raticate is taken down. Fresh out of pokemon, he tries to find a way to get rid of her so he can escape to steal another day. He has no idea who she is, but she doesn't expect him to; he abandoned her as a pitiful Meowth and now she's returned to him as a beautiful and powerful Persian.

Her eyes narrow when he lifts a pole to brandish at her, crooking his fingers at her shakily. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty...come to papa."

With a huff, she charges a Hyper Beam and fires.

**End**

As of this chapter, we officially have one left. Keep a look out!

**Reviews save lives. They also keep the author well supplied with inspiration.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one at peace.

Enjoy, su!

**Chapter 18**

"You shouldn't have gone in there by yourself."

White looks up from brushing Elly, who is sprawled across her lap, to shoot Cheren a flat look. "I had to."

He wants to say no, she didn't; she could have called the agents stationed in that region to come asisst her instead of pursuing a personal vendetta against a man she had no idea would even be there. The fact that he was had been sheer luck, but she'd been even luckier that she hadn't been hurt. These were things he felt needed to be said, but knew would be useless. She knew all this already and would say the same thing everytime: I had to.

He takes a seat beside her, covering her hand with his to stop the brushing. Elly continues to purr contentedly. "You'll be lucky you don't lose your badge."

"How can I lose a badge for an orginization I started?" she asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you at least feel better?" he asks with pursed lips.

It's at this she hesitates and Elly has the good sense to slip off her lap to go sun herself outside with Ayame and the Purrloin Miria. White watches her go with sad eyes before lowering her gaze.

"...no," she says after a beat. "But he's behind bars now and she's at peace, which is what really matters I think."

Cheren nods as he threads his fingers through her's. "I think so too."

**End**

With this we finally draw the curtain on our heroes. Sorry it took so long to finish, but for those who stayed and waited, I am eternally grateful. Hope to see you all again sometime soon!

**Reviews save lives. And bring lots of inspiriation to the author in the new year.**


End file.
